Overlord Web Novel
This is the original version of Overlord written by Maruyama Kugane (丸山くがね) under the same name. It is divided into two parts and is still being updated periodically. The former part can be found here, and the latter part here. Plot The story begins with Yggdrasil, a popular online game which is quietly shutting down on its last day. Our protagonist Momonga decided to stay until the last moment in his beloved game and wait for the force log out. Unexpectedly, the server did not shut down and Momonga is stuck in his skeleton body and transferred to an unknown world. "The Powerful Overlord" now needs to face the New World and continuous challenges. Web Novel and Light Novel Differences: Characters 'List of Characters that do not exist in the Web Novel' * Albedo * Hamsuke * Mare Bello Fiore * Nfirea Bareare * Nigredo * Six Arms: Zero and Succulent exists, yet they are just members of the Eight Fingers. * Rubedo * Victim * Zanac Varleon Igana Ryle Vaiself * Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself 'Characters that only exist in the web novel' * Fay Bareare: Granddaughter of Lizzie Bareare. * Leberina: 3rd of the Six Arms. Hybrid class of Duelist and Magic caster. * Unnamed Floor Guardian of the 8th floor: The strongest NPC character of Nazarick. 'Other differences of Characters' * Ainz Ooal Gown: Racial level is different (Skeleton Mage (15) / Lich (10) / Overlord (10) / Demi Lich (5)). Ainz's world class item is "Avarice and Generous". * Aura Bella Fiora: Her name is Aura Debay Fiora. * Clementine: She does not stay at the graveyard. * Demiurge: As Albedo does not exist, Demiurge is the overseer of the Floor Guardians. Also, his appearance is much more like normal devil's - He is 2m tall, has red skin, black wings and horns. * Lupusregina Beta: She is not a sadist, just a cheerful character who loves to eat. * Narberal Gamma: Her level is 57. * Shalltear Bloodfallen: She is not the strongest floor guardian. Also she does not have Valkyrie/Lancer class. Instead her cursed knight class level is 10. * CZ2128 Delta: Created by Tabula Smaragdina. * Swords of Darkness: The name of the team is "Axe of Cyclone". Web Novel and Light Novel Differences: Plot Volume 1 * Attack on Carne Village is not related with the Sunlight Scripture. * Gazef spars with a Death Knight by Ainz's request. As Death Knights are specialized in defense and not good at attack, the fight ends in a draw. (Ainz withdraws the Death Knight and tells Gazef that he's the winner) * As a result, Ainz does not have a chance to confirm the world's power balance, and the Slane Theocracy does not notice the existence of Nazarick for now. Volume 2 * Instead of Ainz, Narberal Gamma becomes the Adventurer "Momon" alone, using illusion magic. * Brita uses the same room with Momon. Momon doesn't like the smell from the herb she used to cure wounds, so she gives a minor healing potion to her. * "Momon" first works as a porter of the Axe of Cyclone. So they didn't die and go their separate ways without an incident. * Lizzie Bareare tries to learn how to make red potion from Momon directly, but is refused. * Momon introduces himself as an apprentice of Ainz Ooal Gown. * Momon defeats Khajiit Dale Badantel by chance during his promotion test. Volume 3 * Shalltear succeeds in catching Brain Unglaus, making him one of her servant vampires. * Thus, Shalltear does not encounter the Black Scripture and become mind-controlled. * This makes the whole story in volume 3 quite short. The chapter "True Vampire", which is the base story of volume 3, is contained between Momon's first request with the Axe of Cyclone and defeating Khajiit Dale Badantel. * Momon introduces Shalltear as 'Camila', one of the three apprentice of Evileye. Volume 4 * Main story remains quite the same. Just some 'daily life' parts of Nazarick are added in the Light Novel version. Volume 5 * Main story remains quite the same. Blue Rose is described with more details in the Light Novel version, related with Momon. Volume 6 * Only Demiurge comes to the capital, having a short battle with Blue Rose before returning. * Demon invasion does not occur. Sebas Tian destroys the Eight Fingers on his own. * Sebas saves not only Tsuare, but also other women captured by the Eight Fingers. Volume 7 * Ainz decided to become a legendary figure in the Baharuth Empire. * Since Hamsuke doesn't exist. Erya Uzruth was killed by the Vampiric Brain Unglaus. * Arche Eeb Rile Furt becomes Shalltear's sex toy and she also teaches Ainz how to dance. * Arche's twin sisters lived with their older sister in Nazarick after Ainz save them from slavery. Volume 8 Volume 9 * Two noblemen of the Kingdom visited Nazarick and were killed by a Cerberus after they insulted Ainz. * Since Mare doesn't exist. Fluder Paradyne is with Ainz during the massacre at the Katze Plains. * Gazef survived the massacre while Marquis Reaven was killed by the Dark Young. Trivia Category:Media